


Romeo and Juliet

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: In this World War II AU. The readers older brother introduces her to an American Soldier Robb Stark and his friends. She hates him and all his men because they’re the enemy but she is proved wrong when she spends time with her brother, Robb, and a Canadian soldier Theon, and an English soldier Jon. U.S’s Robb Stark and Italy’s Y/N Lannister fall for each other. What will happen to the two ill-fated lovers? Will they be happily ever after? Or will they mirror Romeo and Juliet a little too much?





	Romeo and Juliet

(Warning World War II AU) (Request will not say by who for protection of there privacy)

The Lannisters were a stunning wealthy family in Italy with hair as golden as strands of gold and eyes of emerald green and money to buy the country from the leaders. There was Tywin Lannister the wealthiest merchant in Italy and very close friends with the pope. He had Cersei his eldest daughter she was rumored to be the most beautiful woman in Italy. She was fierce, cunning, strong, and strong-willed. Many fought for the young woman’s hand but all were rejected by Cersei herself and Tywin was holding out for the Pope’s son. The oldest child had a twin younger by a few seconds Jaime Lannister. He was the most handsome man in all of Italy for sure. He was fierce stronger then he was smart. Woman flocked to him from all over I Italy begging for his attention and affection but the only women he was ever around was his sisters especially his twin. Tywin had one last son with his cousin wife Joanna. His name was Tyrion. He was smart and constantly had his face in a book. He loved to drink and use that Lannister fortune to pay for women when he wasn’t reading. He was a dwarf and hated by his father and eldest sister because his mother died during childbirth. Tywin married once again but it ended badly when she was murdered by a thief in the city. They had one daughter who was only a few months old when she died. Her name was Y/N. She had the same smooth golden yellow skin, smooth golden hair, and emerald eyes like her sibling but unlike her siblings. She was lively and kind. She read all the time and enjoyed walking through the street talking with the people. She didn’t have flocks of companions. She was only close to her big brothers and sister. Her father saw too much of her mother in her so he hardly even looked at her let alone spoke to her. Her friends only ever wanted the expensive items she bought them or to be closer to brave handsome big brother. Yet she would still speak her mind when needed. She was still a genius when it came to plans and could have gun practice with Jamie. This is the story of how Y/N Lannister lived her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet.

Y/N walked through town picking up an apple and throwing a coin at the woman. “Thanks, Lorenza,” You call out over your shoulder and skip on. The men playing music in the street wave at you as you skip past them throwing them a coin. “Tyrion,” You yell. “Here sister,” Yells Tyrion in the middle of the American soldiers. You scaredly walked to where his voice came from as the men watched you. “What are you doing here,” You demand when you met his back. “Oh, sweet sister I figured I would want to disappoint father just a bit more,” Your older brother answers. “That isn’t funny but seriously Tyrion why are you with the Americans,” You asked? “These are soldiers no Americans my friend Jon here is English my friend Theon he is Canadian and my friend Robb over there well he is American,” Tyrion argues pointing at each of the boys in front of him. “It is a pleasure to meet you but we must be going Tyrion Cersei and Jaime are waiting for us at the cafe and our older sister does not like to be kept waiting,” You growl. “Oh come on sister don’t be so dense they want to be alone our older brother and sister enjoy being together alone quite often,” Tyrion claims. “Those are just rumored Tyrion Jaime and Cersei are not together in that way that is incest that is godless Cersei may be cruel and Jaime arrogant but they are not godless or incestuous plus you shouldn’t say that in front of the enemy,” You defend. “no offense but we are not the enemy madam we are defending our country like you are defending yours Italy sided against America and America to deal with it nothing personal,” A man with auburn curls speaks up. “Who are you,” You ask? “I am U.S Soldier Robb Stark and who might you be,” He answered before asking? “Y/N Lannister,” You answer before adding, “And no offense but you have killed my neighbors people I talked to every morning went to defend our country and you killed them so yes it is personal and you are my enemy,” You growled back. You smiled to yourself thinking about how proud the twins would be of you. “Fair enough,” The man with ocean blue eyes agreed. “Now Tyrion may we go,” You asked? “Sit sister stay awhile I think you would like them,” Tyrion reasons. “Thirty minutes that is it and I blame you for us being late and you can deal with Cersei’s wrath,” You bargain. “I always take Cersei’s wrath what is new,” Tyrion agrees moving over for you to sit. You took the seat picking up Tyrion’s wine and gulping it down. “I am honored to host such a beautiful woman,” One of the guys said looking you up and down. You were about to growl at him to keep his eyes off you when Robb barked, “Keep your eyes on her face Theon and keep your weird comments to yourself.” “Yes sir,” Agreed Theon with a laugh. You looked up at Robb and thank, “Thanks.” You spent a lot longer than thirty minutes with the four. You and Robb had gotten close in that time. “I must be going but I hope this will not be the last time I see you Stark,” You bid a farewell. “I hope I will see you soon Lannister,” Robb says goodbye. You and Tyrion walked home. You had a huge smile on your face. “Aww, my little sister has a crush,” Teases Tyrion. “She does not,” You deny slapping his shoulder. “I don’t how I feel about calling you Y/N Stark,” Teased the dwarf. “Knock it off I do not like Robb Stark,” You answer back your cheeks blushing. “Aw, your blushing you do like the soldier ooh looks like he isn’t our enemy after all,” Tyrion continues his playfulness. “Tyrion I swear knock it or else,” You threaten. “Or else what you won’t invite me to you and Robb’s wedding,” Tyrion pokes fun. You blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Tyrion,” You plead. “Ok ok I will stop Mrs.Stark,” Tyrion throws one last tease. “I hate you,” You sigh. “Join the club sister,” Jokes Tyrion. You guys continued to tease each other until you got home and got screamed at by your sister. You read a little before passing out dreaming of the U.S soldier.

You awoke the next day and were walking through a park with your eldest sibling. Jaime not too far back standing guard. “Lannister,” You heard a familiar voice call out. You turned and saw Jon, Theon, and Robb throwing around a ball in the park. “Stark,” You called back. Robb threw the ball and ran over to you. “Y/N who is this,” Growls your sister. “Yeah who is the dog,” Hisses Jamie pulling out his gun. “Ayy buddy put down the gun,” Robb calls out. “Jaime put down the gun please,” You plead. “I will repeat this only once little sister who is this filthy American,” Cersei demands. “Who are you calling a filthy American,” Growled Robb back. “Cersei Robb please stop,” You plead. “Who is it,” Jaime asked looking into your eyes. “This is Robb Stark a friend of mine I met him yesterday Tyrion introduced me maybe there as bad as father says they’re just defending their country just as we are they love America like we love Italy what if it isn’t personal what if we could be friends,” You answer before asking? “Y/N you will never talk to him again ever do you understand,” Cersei demands? “I understand,” You answer. “Good now let’s go,” Growls Jaime as Cersei pulls you along. You take one look back at Robb and let a tear slip from your eyes.

You were in your chambers when you heard a knock on your door. You wiped your tear stained cheeks before answering. You opened your door and revealed Jaime. “Why are you here I told you I wish to be left alone,” You squeak out. “I spoke with Tyrion and I am sorry for my behavior me and Cersei are just very protective because we basically raised you but I spoke with Tyrion and realized our behavior is unfair because he told us of your crush on the soldier I can’t give you permission to be with him it goes against everything we stand for but I will not stop you,” Jaime spoke. “Oh thank you, Jaime that means a lot,” You cried wrapping your arms around your older brother. “I love you, little sister,” Jaime confesses kissing your head. “I love you too big brother,” You admit. “Now run along go see your U.S soldier but Cersei is coming tonight to speak with you so be home by midnight,” Jaime instructs. “Of course,” You agree running.

You ran until you got to his tent. “Robb,” You called out with no response. “Robb,” You call out again. “Y/N,” You heard a shout! “ROBB,” You yelled back! Robb appeared from a nearby tent. “What are you doing here Lannister I thought early would for sure be the last time I saw you,” Robb asked? “I couldn’t stay away I can’t get you off my mind I can’t get those stupid aburn curls or ocean blue eyes I can drown in or the way that outfit fits you just right,” You rambled before you were silenced by his hand directing your head to look up at him. “I can’t get those shinning Emerald eyes or that golden hair or that voice of sugar out of my brain,” He whispers. “I dreamed about you last night,” You admitted. “I dreamed of you as well,” Robb agreed leaning in closer. You connected your lips kissing him. Your hands found their way to the coat of his uniform and pulled him closer to you. When you pulled away you separated breathlessly. “My family and my country hate you my father would through me from my terrace if he knew of the kiss we shared my sister would never speak to me again if she knew of my feelings but I don’t think I could stay away from you I hardly know you but I think I am in love with you,” You pant. “I came to Italy to defeat Italy in the war my father would be so disappointed if he knew I had fallen in love my mother would beat me if I told her I loved a girl I hardly knew but I love you,” Robb confesses. “What do we do,” You asked your brow scrunching in confusion. “We are not our countries we are not families we are just Y/N and Robb a young man and a young woman lets just go to the nearest chapel lets get married if we get married no one and nothing could separate us or our love you could return to America when I go your family couldn’t do anything because we would have already become one in front of God,” Robb spills. “Lets do it lets get married I would have never done this for anyone else I usually smart and one hundred percent loyal to my family and my country but something about you makes me stupid it makes me willing to drop the Lannister name and run away run away with some enemy soldier but we have to go now my sister she will be at my room tonight at two that is when her Jaime and I always meet and tell secrets if I am not back by then she will send a search party me,” You answer. “Okay then let’s go,” Robb agrees grabbing your hand. You pulled him through the streets and down to the riverside. The wind was blowing your hair and giggles escaped your lips. You busted through the door making the priest inside jump. “Father we wish to be wed I the daughter of a wealthy Italian merchant and he a U.S soldier we wish to become man and wife we wish to show our love before God,” You rant. “Okay, then I guess there are no rings,” The priest guesses. “No,” Robb answers panting from exhaustion. You breathed heavily all through your vow. The ceremony went quickly and before you know you may kiss the bride slipped out of the pastor’s red lips. Robb gripped your face in his and smashed his lips on yours sucking the oxygen from your lungs. “I now pronounce you husband and wife,” The priest grants. You walked back towards his tent his arm wrapped around your shoulder. “We remind me of a book Cersei used to read to me when I was like six,” You state. “What would that be,” Your husband asked? “It was called Romeo and Juliet,” You answer. “What was it about,” The stark surveyed? “A boy and girl they met at a party they were from rivaling families they fell in love they got married but then her cousin attacked his group and killed his friend or his cousin I can’t quite remember so Romeo killed Juliet’s cousin in revenge he was outlawed by the prince and sent away the friar which I assume was the same as a priest in order to stop her from marrying a man she did not want to while her husband was exiled he gave her stuff that made her seem dead her family found her put her in the family tomb Romeo arrived fought her fiance and found her body he killed himself she awoke and found his body and killed herself to be with him,” You summarize. “Wow we are Romeo and Juliet without all the killing,” Agrees Robb wrapping his arms around you pulling you against him. You nuzzled into his arm as you headed towards the chaos that your union would create just like Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
